


delirium

by life_unsolved



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade- L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fucking on Fairbanks, Goodbye, LA by Night Crackship Challenge, this is the best thing ive ever written and im never writing again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_unsolved/pseuds/life_unsolved
Summary: Chaz had failed so many times before. Nelli. Donna. He’d spent his entire unlife searching for the person to complete him, not knowing that she was in Hollywood Forever waiting for him.Chaz falls in love....This is my contribution to the LA by Night Crackship challenge. My pairing was Charles Price/Imalia.





	delirium

**Author's Note:**

> This brought me the greatest joy in the world to write. Victor/Nelli is out, Chaz/Imalia is my new OTP. I feel like I will never top this in my entire writing career. I'm retiring.

Chaz straightened his tie as Chauncey forced the gate open. It was an unusually cool night in LA. He walked through the graveyard with an easy confidence, making his way in the general direction of the mausoleum that housed his prize. He was in no hurry. They had an eternity. 

He held his hand out to Chester as they passed rows of half-forgotten stars, taking the bouquet of hydrangeas and smelling them deeply. The perfume of the flowers mixed with the freshness of the night. Hope began to fill his chest.

Chaz failed so many times before. Nelli. Donna. He already knew that Chelsea wasn’t the one. He’d spent his entire unlife searching for the person to complete him, not knowing that she was in Hollywood Forever waiting for him. He prayed that she would forgive him for his lateness.

He felt a shiver run down the back of his neck and he froze on the path. Chester and Chauncey stopped on either side of him, hands reaching for their weapons. He let his vision drift beyond the natural plane. Half-way hiding behind a gravestone, his future brother-in-law watched him, brows furrowed.

Chaz waved. “Ah. Good evening, Mitnick.”

The Nosferatu gave a timid wave back, stepping out of the shadows and walking towards him. Chester made a disgusted noise under his breath as the monster came into view, and Chaz glared at him coldly.

“Hiya, Chaz. What the hell are you doing here?” The man scratched behind one of his pointed ears, bulbous eyes taking in the flowers.

Chaz put on his most charming smile, ignoring the hideous grey tones of his skin. He didn’t want to start any trouble with his new family. “Charming as ever I see. I’m here to see your sister. Would you mind fetching her for me? I’d be ever so grateful.”

Mitnick stared at him. “You want to see Imalia?”

Chaz kept his smile in place, praising himself for not snapping at the idiotic creature. “I would love nothing more. If you’d please.”

Mitnick opened his mouth for a moment, not saying anything. He looked over Chaz’s shoulder at Chauncey, raising an eyebrow.

Out of the corner of the man’s eye, he could see his ghoul shrug inelegantly.

“Yeah, okay. Sure. But if she gets hurt, Gary’s not going to be happy.”

Chaz scoffed, “She won’t be in danger of any harm coming to her in my presence. I would die before I let her get hurt.”

Mitnick stared at him blankly before he nodded once. “Of course. Let me just go get her for you.”

Chaz watched him look over to Chester before he started walking away. He turned to his ghouls, “Mirror, please.”

He waited impatiently as Chauncey pulled out a modified compact. He checked his hair, making sure that not a strand was out of place. He made sure there was nothing in his teeth before he leaned back and straightened his jacket, picking off the small bits of pollen that clung to him. 

He looked over his shoes as Chauncey put the mirror away, admiring how they gleamed under the pale moonlight. He subtly checked his breath, acting as though he was looking at his watch. 

His supernatural senses let him know someone was approaching, and he straightened up, holding the flowers close to him. He wondered if she’d be wearing the dress he sent her or if she was bold enough to wear one of her own magnificent gowns. He spent the past few weeks studying her work, and he was amazed that no one had snatched her up yet. Her use of feathers was inspired, and he hadn’t seen an orange that bright in ages. 

He almost swooned as she came into view. He felt a jolt of pleasure at seeing her wear what he'd picked out. He’d taken a chance on the red number, but it clearly paid off. The vibrant crimson set off the green tones in her skin. The deep ‘V’ revealed the scaled patches of her chest, and it took all his willpower not to stare openly. The fabric clung to the bones of her hips, emphasizing the sharpness of her figure. She wore very little makeup, and the light of the moon cast sharp shadows over the harsh lines of her face and bald head. She was the most devastating thing he’d ever seen.

“Imalia,” he breathed, forcing himself to stand still as she approached.

“Mr. Price. To what do I owe this honor?” She said, swishing the fabric of the dress around her legs playfully, almost teasing him.

He stepped forward, reaching out to hand her the bouquet. She dropped the edges of her dress, taking the delicate stems with her gnarled hands. He watched her pick a petal between her claws, running her nose over some of the buds. Chaz Price had never been so jealous in his life.

He ran a hand over his hair, “The honor is all mine, I assure you. I see you got my other gift.” He gestured to her form, trying not to let his eyes linger. She was a magnet. She called to the steel that formed inside of him after all these decades, and he wanted to snap them together.

“I did. Thank you very much, Mr. Price.” 

His mouth went dry at the way she dragged out his name. He was never going to make it if she kept talking to him like that. “Chaz is fine, darling.”

She raised an eyebrow as she turned her eyes to him. “And if I like Mr. Price?”

He bit back a groan. “My dear, call me whatever you’d like.”

She smiled at him, and he wondered how sharp her teeth would feel against his lips. He shook his head, trying to organize his thoughts before he lost his nerve. He focused on her eyes, taking in the dark orbs that were sunken into the deep recesses in her face. 

“That’s very kind of you, Mr. Price. What a gentleman you are.”

He smiled at her, “I can only hope that I meet your standards. I’ve actually come to you tonight to discuss a rather important matter. Is there somewhere we can sit?”

She reached out for his hand, and he thanked Caine that he couldn’t sweat anymore.

“Fairbanks is rather lovely this time of night.”

He could feel her nails scraping against his hand as they walked through the cemetery. Her heels made her taller than him, and every time he caught a peek of those red straps he wanted to die again. It should have been illegal to be so alluring. Her skin flaked in places as they walked, and he wondered if it would do the same under his teeth. 

The sound of running water dragged his attention to safer things. The Fairbanks grave was gorgeous. The water feature was crystal clear, and the smell of the blooming bushes and flowers was intoxicating. The pale stone seemed smooth, and he could imagine spending the night under it.

She led him to the edge of the pool. He dropped her hand to shrug his jacket off, laying it down for her to sit on. She brought a hand to her chest, smiling coyly at him. He offered her his hand and helped her sit on the lawn. As she sat, he could see a spider web of dark veins underneath the mottled skin of her head. He sat down next to her, trying to hide his smile as she took his hand again, playing with his fingers. 

“This is almost as beautiful as you,” he murmured, watching a soft smile tug at her lips.

“You flatter me, Mr. Price,” she said, looking up at him through her short, meager eyelashes. He let his eyes drop to her thin, cracked lips.

“I merely speak the truth. And the truth is you are the most alluring, stunning, delightful woman I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since I saw you. I wonder what you’re doing, and who you’re with, and how you are. You entrance me, my dear. I was wondering if I could have the pleasure of asking you on a date?”

He held his breath, waiting to see if she would break his heart. He was prepared for it. He knew that all the money in the world couldn’t buy her affection, and anyone could see he didn’t deserve her. He hoped she could see the truth in his eyes. He tightened his hand, letting himself memorize the leathery feeling of her bare skin against his. If he never felt her again, this would be more than enough.

“Mr. Price, I’m shocked. What can I say?” She was flustered, toying with the dirtied hem of her dress. He leaned towards her.

“Say yes,” he whispered before he closed the distance. The first thing that registered was the delicious, musky graveyard scent that seemed to radiate from her very being. She tasted like crypts. He reached a hand up, feeling the patchwork skin on the back of her head. Her lips seemed to wick away any moisture, and for a second he thought he was glued to her. _Good, let me live in this moment forever._

He leaned over her more aggressively, pushing her back into the grass. He felt one of her hands scratching at his neck, and shuddered. There was something about the air around Fairbanks that made him need to be close to her. He broke the kiss, leaning down to nuzzle the rough skin of her neck with his nose.

She reached up a claw to trace his face. “Yes. A thousand times yes, I would love to go on a date with you.”

He leaned forward to kiss her again. It was one of the most unique experiences of his unlife. She was dominant and sloppy in all best ways. It was like she hadn’t kissed anyone since her embrace, and was still trying to work around her new features. One of her pointed teeth tore into his lip. He could feel her suddenly growing warm underneath him and her silent heart begin to race. He pushed himself up. “Darling?”

”I thought we could start with dessert and then go for dinner,” she said shyly.

He laughed before he forced his blood to warm him. His skin softened under her touch. He felt the strange sensation of his heart thundering in his chest. “That’s an excellent idea, my dear.”

Somewhere in the cemetery, the ghost of Douglas Fairbanks sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
